In the related art, a steering apparatus of a vehicle includes, for example, an actuator provided in a steering column as disclosed in JP Patent No. 5796776 (Reference 1). In general, a controller for controlling an operation of the actuator has a configuration in which a printed circuit board on which a control circuit is mounted is held inside an accommodation case formed of a resin. In addition, such an accommodation case is generally fixed to the steering column by using a mounting bracket as disclosed in, for example, JP 05-039205 U (Reference 2), or by a screw fixation using a bolt as disclosed in, for example, JP 2008-296854 A (Reference 3).
However, the steering apparatus of the vehicle requires a stable fixed-state that is capable of withstanding various stresses acting on the accommodation case after being mounted in the vehicle. Therefore, in the configuration in which an engagement piece of a holding bracket is inserted into a groove of a fitting portion provided in the accommodation case as in the related art, sufficient holding strength may not be secured. Further, in a case of using such a mounting bracket or in a case of directly fastening the accommodation case to the steering column, it is necessary to form a fastening portion for fastening a screw to the steering column. Thus, there is still room for improvement.
Thus, a need exists for a steering apparatus which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.